


Little Gifts

by Hetalia__Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A few rarepairs because they cute, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drunk (almost) confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Seijoh is Insane, This is off topic but I would die for kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia__Trash/pseuds/Hetalia__Trash
Summary: Fluff holiday-style one-shots featuring the Haikyuu characters! I will take requests if there are more short stories you'd like to see!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A few glossy strands of hair tumbled into Kenma's face as he stared fixedly at his Switch screen. The roaring fire crackled and popped from the confines of the hearth, lively as a chipper human voice.

"A Yule log? That's so corny, Kuroo. You don't even know how to start a fire," he'd mumbled to his boyfriend hours ago, then proceeded to bask in the heat of the flames for the rest of the day. What a hypocrite he was.

Both he and Kuroo had been exhausted after a morning packed with gift-opening, friend-visiting, and bouts of uncomfortable conversation with relatives. Now that they were back in their shared apartment for a precious few moments of relaxation, the two had easily fallen back into their normal routine: Kenma sitting on the couch playing games, and Kuroo having disappeared to the bedroom to read.

Chuckling to himself, he flicked at the buttons of the Switch and chewed his lip absently. How long had he been sitting there? Knowing Kuroo, within the next few minutes, he would grow bored of whatever he was doing and come to bother him. Without delay, a warm weight settled in his lap as if to validate his suspicion. Think of the sun and it shines, he thought with a private smile.

Pausing his game, Kenma glanced down at Kuroo, sprawled across the couch with his head resting against Kenma's thighs. "Hi," he murmured, leaning into the heat of the fire with a contented, sleepy smile.

"Welcome back."

"Did you miss me?" Kuroo's smile grew, his slender hand reaching up to trace circles on Kenma's forearm.

"Not particularly," Kenma replied, "You know, it's cuter when your cat does this."

Kuroo turned to meet his disdainful gaze, one eyebrow arched devilishly. "Would you like me to purr for you?"

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"I would be less convinced of my smoothness if you weren't blushing like a maiden right now."

"The fact that you say 'smoothness' and 'blushing like a maiden' unironically is exactly what makes you not smooth. And I thoroughly believe that I'm the only human being in this universe dumb enough to find you attractive." Kuroo's answering laughter, strangely enough, did resemble a cat's gratified purr.

With a sigh, Kenma saved his game and let his Switch power off, casting it delicately to the floor.

"Did you just… turn off your game? To pay attention to me?" Kuroo gasped.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. I thought you'd have had your fill of me for the day."

The younger of the two furrowed his brow, frowning. "Why is it so unbelievable that I want to spend time with my boyfriend every once in a while? It's a holiday and everything."

Kuroo let his hand drop and twisted to face the ceiling, his eyes fluttering shut. "I love you."

Feeling an uninvited spark of endearment wind its way into his heart, Kenma threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and brushed the unruly pieces away from his forehead. His gold skin shone in the firelight, every familiar angle and plane thrown into soft relief. Kenma had never noticed how long his eyelashes were, or the oddly distinct way his lips parted when he slept. God, he was smitten. How had he let this happen? Kuroo cracked one eye open and flashed him a lazy grin, and as his heart leapt like a jackrabbit, he remembered exactly how. And he didn't regret any of it.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now," he whispered, going still as one of his hands rested against Kuroo's chest. He leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and barely caught Kuroo's murmured, "Best. Christmas present. Ever," before they both sank into sleep.


	2. You Can Keep the Box(es)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matsuhana chapter! Thanks so much for your request, YaekkunSenpai.

"Seriously, what _is _this?"__

__"Open it and see!" Hanamaki's face was lit up with an anticipating grin, leaning just slightly forward from his place across the carpet._ _

__Matsukawa scowled over at him."This isn't going to be one of those prank gifts that'll explode in my face as soon as I open it… right?"_ _

__The massive parcel in question sat placidly in front of him, meticulously wrapped and placed for optimal aesthetic value. How Makki had the patience for such ventures, Matsukawa would probably never understand._ _

__"It might be," Hanamaki replied, waggling his eyebrows, "but you won't know until you _open it already! _"___ _

____"Alright, alright," Matsukawa grunted, and make quick work of the metallic red paper covering the box. "D'you have the… the… thing? You know what I mean."_ _ _ _

____Hanamaki passed the box-cutter to him without batting an eye. Matsukawa was beginning to think they had more of a "psychic connection" than Oikawa and Iwaizumi, though of course he wouldn't say that to the ridiculous pair's faces. He'd probably text them or something, so Iwaizumi couldn't hit him. He dragged the blade in his hand down the flaps of the package; it sprung open to reveal… another cardboard box._ _ _ _

____He fixed Makki with an exasperated stare. "Seriously?"_ _ _ _

____"Keep. Going!"_ _ _ _

____"Okay," he said with a chuckle, and when the second box opened to reveal a third box, his chuckle turned into steady laughter. By the time Matsukawa had freed the fifth box from the progressively growing pile, he and his boyfriend were trapped in fits of hysterics, red-faced and holding their sides._ _ _ _

____"How… long… did this take you?" he gasped in between giggles._ _ _ _

____Hanamaki finally recovered enough to speak, but his response sent them both into another bout of laughter: "Embarrassingly enough… three hours."_ _ _ _

____By the seventh box, their laughter had died and Hanamaki was beginning to look rather nervous, tugging at his collar and finding sudden interest in a frayed bit of carpet. "What did you do? What's in here?" Matsukawa demanded, but Makki's gaze remained on the floor._ _ _ _

____Eyeing him with suspicion, Matsukawa pulled open the last box, this one tiny enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "Oh. Holy… holy _shit. _"___ _ _ _

______Hanamaki finally looked up at him, and it took his breath away. "Could I have that for a sec, Mattsun?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______In a daze, Matsukawa unceremoniously tossed the ring box to him, blinking stupidly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Issei… will you be my idiot and do idiot things with me, until we're too old to act like idiots and have to settle for sitting at home binging MTV and making fun of everyone viciously? Till death do us part?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Matsukawa felt uninvited tears rush to his eyes. Hanamaki squawked as he tackled him in a hug. "The hell do you _think _I'm going to say! _Of course! _"_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hanamaki held him tightly, burying his face in Matsukawa's shoulder. "I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"God, you make me blush so damn much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, do you want to know the best part of your gift?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You get to keep all the boxes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait. _All the boxes? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hell yeah!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is why I'm marrying you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you YaekkunSenpai for the adorable prompts! I know a marriage proposal wasn't part of said prompt, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Hetalia__Trash


	3. Meant to Be (Even Though You Aren't Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Iwaten chapter! The prompt was "I wish we went to the same school," from YaekkunSenpai! Sorry it's so dialogue-heavy~

Iwaizumi collapsed into bed with an anguished groan, his pillow awkwardly muffling the noise. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to put up with his team without blowing a gasket. In just the past five hours, he had been unwillingly subjected to Makki and Mattsun dueting several Shakira songs and somehow singing in two different keys at all times; Kunimi, Kindaichi and Oikawa starting a kick line on top of a table and promptly falling off of said table; and Seijoh’s very drunk coach attempting to twirk while his players cheered him on. Yeah. The Aoba Johsai Boy’s Volleyball Squad New Year’s Eve party may have been enjoyable for some, but Iwaizumi was positive that it belonged in the dictionary as the definition of “Hell”.

He lifted his phone, squinting at the too-bright notifications through bleary eyes.

Seven missed calls.

Shit.

He tapped at the message to return the call, and listened anxiously as his phone rang once then clicked as the call was answered.

“Hajime! You called back!” Iwaizumi felt his shoulders immediately relax when the chipper voice filtered into his dark room. Everything seemed to get brighter when he heard that voice.

“Yeah, sorry, babe. Seijoh had a New Year’s Eve party and it went totally off the rails. I had to stay and clean up for, like, an hour.”

“Aw, that’s no fun. Such is the life of a team mom, I suppose!”

“Ugh. At least I’m here now, talking to you.” Iwaizumi could practically hear Tendou smile through the phone.

“Who ever would’ve predicted that tough guy Iwaizumi Hajime was such a hopeless romantic?”

“Hey, I’ve got a reputation. Keep quiet, got it?” he replied gruffly, though he was unable to mask the giggle in his voice.

“Yes, sir!”

The two shared a quiet laugh, then went silent. There seemed to be a gloomy, dampening shift in mood during the pause, and Iwaizumi frowned when Tendou softly said, “I wish we went to the same school.”

He pursed his lips. “Me too.”

The joy seeped back into Tendou’s voice bit by bit as he spoke again. “Can you imagine how many stupid things we’d do? Oh, and our blocks would be so epic!”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, seeing the scenario as clearly as if he were living it, and his heartstrings twinged. They’d probably never be able to do that.

“Oh, God,” Tendou spat.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi mumbled, vaguely alarmed.

“Now I’m the one saying ‘You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.’”

They burst out laughing, vitality ebbing back into the room. “I want to hold your hand right now,” Iwaizumi admitted, tracing circles onto his bedspread. When had he gotten so bold with expressing his feelings?

“Me too. Hey, are you caught up on Boku no Hero Academia?”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Of course!”

“Yes! None of my kouhai ever want to talk about manga with me!”

“Maybe I really should have come to Shiratorizawa, then.”

“Sorta off-topic, but you remind me of Bakugou. Angry, loud, spiky hair, and killer biceps.”

“Excuse me! I’m not the one with Kirishima hair here.”

“I guess it really was meant to be.”

How could Iwaizumi help but love him? He felt his eyelids droop incessantly and sighed. “I’m exhausted, do you want to talk again tomorrow?”

“But of course! Fare thee well, Kacchan.”

He took a deep breath, screwing his courage to the sticking place. “I love you.”

Tendou’s response was so effortless that it made Iwaizumi’s heart constrict with joy. “Love you, too! See you… at the next practice match, I guess?”

“Yeah. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly, I expected to have to write these two a little bit out-of-character to get their personalities to mesh the way I wanted them to, but I really didn't! Let's hear it for rarepairs that just... work! Also, I'm sorry if any readers don't watch BNHA and the references didn't make sense to you...
> 
> Love and appreciation,
> 
> Hetalia__Trash


	4. Forward to Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk almost-confession Semishira one-shot! Sorry it took me so long to write, I had some trouble with the plot and characterization. Sending a big "thank you" to BellaWolfe for your request. I hope you enjoy!!

“Oh, God, let me die already,” Semi groaned into his hands.

The blinking cursor on his laptop screen mocked him, impatient. _If you want to finish this paper,_ it gloated, _you need to actually write something!_ In Semi’s mind, the cursor’s voice was identical to Shirabu’s, nasally with a distinct, nagging lilt that made him want to punch the wall. Lately, he hadn’t been able to get the setter who replaced him out of his head. What was the point of staying at a school as prestigious as Shiratorizawa if he was useless enough to be booted from the starting lineup in his third year? Why was he still trying so hard?

It was well past midnight and sleep was calling him, louder and louder with each passing second, somehow both a threat and a wish. He couldn’t rest, though. His four-page essay on the foundation of Judaism was due in thirteen hours, and he had exactly 0 pages written. He had taken Introduction to Religion in the hopes of getting an easy A, but as time slipped away and dragged Semi’s motivation with it, his grade was steadily declining. If he wanted to keep his scholarship, that wouldn’t do. Again, that lethargic voice sounded in his head. _Do you really want to keep the scholarship, though? Do you want to be stuck in a place that has no need for you until college?_ The thoughts grew bolder: _Think of what you could do if you just got out!_

 _No,_ he resisted, slamming his hands onto the keyboard with new resolve. _The team still needs me. They’d be losing their heads without me. Can you imagine what would happen if Ushiwaka and Tendou were the only third-years?_ The chaotic mental image made him chuckle. He deleted the keyboard spam he’d created in his fit of emotion and began his essay anew. He would pass his classes, he would become the greatest pinch server Shiratorizawa had ever seen, and he wouldn’t stop working until he had everything he’d ever wanted.

“Semi…”

Semi jolted and blinked hard. Last time he had checked, he was alone. Glancing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary---no posters out of place, no hungry eyes gleaming in the dim blue light. His room appeared to be void of demons, ghouls, and psychopathic murderers, but the chills up his spine made him sure something was wrong. The lack of sleep must have been getting to him. He turned back to his computer, fingers poised over the keyboard.

“Semi,” the voice drawled again, drawing out the second syllable of his name into a soft, ghostly vowel.

“Who’s there?” he mumbled, embarrassed to be indulging in conversation with his own imagination. His heart was performing a complex sequence of acrobatic tricks in his chest.

“Let me in,” the voice replied, and this time the words were accompanied by an insistent rattling of the doorknob that didn’t stop until Semi whisper-shouted, “Okay, okay!” and scampered to let in the uninvited guest. He hesitated for a moment, suffocating dread curling like a vise around his heart. What if there really was a murderer out there? Or worse… What if there was nothing?

 _This is irrational,_ he reminded himself, _Open the door._ With a deep but shaky breath, he threw the door open to find… “Shirabu?” he gasped in shock. “What are you doing here?”

The second-year leaned forward, atrocious ginger bangs dipping down to obscure his face. Semi could see his half-lidded brown eyes fixed on Semi's face and stepped back, suddenly flushed. “I… don’t know.”

Semi gaped. “Sorry, what?”

“Oh, oh, right, right. So I was up late to finish this essay and I was about to fall asleep, and then I remembered this stash of energy drinks or something that Tendou has.” Shirabu was slurring his words. A lot. What was going on? “So I went to steal, like, a few so I could stay awake, and I think there must have been alcohol in them because I am feeling _weird_ right now. And I never finished that paper. Actually, I might have. Did I?”

Semi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was most definitely not the situation he had expected to find himself stuck in on a lonely, uneventful Saturday night. “Okay, that’s… quite the story, but why are you _here?_ In my room?”

“I wanted to see you.” Shirabu leaned casually against the door frame as if that were the obvious answer. Well, he would have leaned against the door frame had he not been drunk off his ass. His alcohol-saturated depth perception decided to take the night off, and the setter slumped over awkwardly, nearly collapsing on the floor before Semi’s hands fastened around his shoulders and hauled him up. It was the first time he'd seen his replacement do anything so uncoordinated, and he fought hard to hold back a burst of laughter.

“Um… you okay?” he asked, not letting go of Shirabu for fear that he would fall right over again. Wow, they were kind of close together. Shirabu had pretty eyes. And a pretty face. And he… had just asked him a question, right? Yeah. Jesus, was he dealing with a drunk underclassman or trapped in a bad romcom? Or both?

The redhead frowned. “No. I got blackout drunk without meaning to, somehow, and now I’m in your room, which, what? Why am I here?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to figure out!” Semi cried, exasperated. He clapped a hand to his mouth, remembering that the rest of the building was most likely asleep and waking them would lead to a messy scenario.

Shirabu shook his head to clear it, then reeled back like he had been struck. “My vision is a little… spinny, can I sit down?”

His friend’s eyes grew wide with fear; he quickly led Shirabu over to his bed and let him gracelessly seat himself. “You do realize you could get in big trouble, right? You’re drunk on school property!”

“I know, but I didn’t get drunk on purpose! They weren’t even my drinks!”

“What does that have to do with it? And how do you just not realize that you’re drinking alcohol?”

"It came out of Tendou's fridge! It could've been anything! It could've been sparkling fruit water for all I know! It could've been laced with meth!"

Semi opened his mouth to argue before realizing that, yes, meth-laced fruit water was exactly the kind of thing Tendou might have. Nobody had a clue what went on in that man's head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shirabu perk up, turning to him. "That's why I'm here!"

"Because you think Tendou's doing meth?"

That drew an unexpected giggle from Shirabu, a clear, chiming sound. It suddenly struck Semi that he'd never heard him laugh before. "No, idiot, because I wanted to tell you not to leave!"

Semi reeled back. "What?"

The other setter's brow furrowed. "You've been losing motivation lately. I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell you, but right now, I feel like I should. I feel like I _can._ "

Semi gawked at his younger counterpart, heat rushing to his face. Was it that obvious that he was considering giving up?

"You can't just stop working," Shirabu went on, vehemently curling his hands into fists and looking significantly more sober, "because the team still needs you. I don't think anybody else has noticed, but… I kind of… watch you a lot. You're the person who's going to take over for me in matches if I'm hurt or can't play. That means you need to stay, and get better at volleyball. If not for the team… for me." His breathing grew shallow, as if he was afraid he'd said too much. "So I can rest easy when you play in my place. I don't want you to have my position, obviously, but I respect you. I… I want you around."

Pursing his lips, Semi sat heavily on the bed next to the second-year. He fiddled absently with his hands, considering what to say. There was no right answer here, nothing he could do to miraculously fix the humiliation, and few things bothered Semi more than feeling helpless. "I can't be strong all the time," he admitted, appalled at the realization. "I want to be, but I'm not."

He wasn't sure where the raw, unadulterated honesty was coming from, but it was a welcome weight off his shoulders. Shirabu shifted to face him fully, his head tilted just slightly to the side. Their faces were mere inches apart now; Semi's bright red blush was probably visible even in the near-darkness. "Obviously," Shirabu said quietly, "that's why you have me."

Before he could process what was happening, the second-year was leaning against his chest, both arms around him. He froze. "You looked like you needed a hug," Shirabu explained, mumbling into his shoulder.

"I did," Semi whispered, pausing to savor the rare, gentle warmth of someone caring about him. "Thank you."

Shirabu drew back and blinked once before a bright crimson hue rushed to his cheeks. "I should probably go. Don't want you getting accused of taking advantage of a drunk person. Though I'm feeling significantly sober-er than I was five minutes ago."

Semi laughed breathlessly, slowly recovering from his shock, and stood, offering a hand to the younger boy. "I think the fact that you just said 'sober-er' proves the opposite. I'll walk you back to your room. Don't want you getting lost and sleeping in the hallway."

Shirabu gave a little huff, but took his hand and started for the door. "That… would be bad."

Chuckling, his guide led him through the hallways, their fingers laced loosely together. The two ambled on without a care, overdue essays and nervous confessions forgotten. Neither said a word. When they reached Shirabu's dorm room, Semi dropped his hand and said, "So… I'll see you tomorrow? I don't think you'll have enough of a hangover to excuse yourself from practice."

Shirabu groaned. "If only," he mumbled. As their eyes rose from the floor and met each other, both felt a flush cover their faces for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Without thinking, Shirabu rose onto his toes and placed a chaste peck on Semi's cheek. Neither moved for several seconds afterward, staring at one another with matching expressions of _what-just-happened-oh-my-god_ and _why-did-I-do-that-holy-shit,_ respectively.

"Uh, we can discuss that tomorrow. As long as I remember that it happened," Shirabu blurted, disappearing into his room with a tiny squeak of mortification.

Semi watched him vanish behind the door with an awed smile. Turning back to return to his room, he found that, for the first time in months, he was looking forward to that promised tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, or don't if you don't want to. Also, I am VERY awkward when it comes to writing budding romance and I'm hoping that didn't translate into my verbiage here. I apologize if it did.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to take care of yourself, drink some water if you haven't, sleep if you need to, and have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> Sending love,
> 
> Hetalia__Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> If there's a certain ship or prompt you'd like to read, please leave a comment below and I'll try to write it for you (consider it a present, because it's the holiday season and I love you all). Keep in mind that I DO NOT WRITE SMUT and please don't take offense if I don't get around to writing your request. It doesn't mean that I don't care or do not appreciate the time you spent to request this, it just means that I might not be comfortable with the prompt or ship you've asked for... or I'm lazy... sorry ❤
> 
> All our love and HAPPY HOLIDAYS ♡,
> 
> Hetalia__Trash


End file.
